


not that kinda girl

by intimatopia



Category: Ninety-Nine Righteous Men (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatopia/pseuds/intimatopia
Summary: When they’d first started having sex, Daniel had insisted on being on top. But it didn’t help, not really. It wasn’t about being on top, it was about being able to trust Adam to not screw him over.





	not that kinda girl

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [not that kind of girl by my chemical romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dhotena25ow). Positive feedback welcome?  
> My cat dropped a glass of water on my head while I was writing this because she knew I needed to cool down.

Adam had had a bad day.

Daniel got to hear all about it when he came back from church. He had felt restless and twitchy that morning, and Adam had picked up on it for all that Daniel tried to be as upbeat and cheery as he usually was. Daniel wanted to return the favour, somehow. Wanted to let Adam feel like a good person, the person Daniel knew he was and trusted him to be.

Knowing that didn’t make any of _this_ less scary.

Adam’s hands were cold on Daniel’s bare skin. He felt extremely exposed like this, laid out on the bed with his hands cuffed to the headboard. Even the soft, pleated schoolgirl skirt and lacy blouse weren’t helping him feel any less like he was on display for Adam’s benefit.

Adam, who was currently kneeling in between Daniel’s legs, cool hands curled around Daniel’s ankles. “You’re shaking,” he said gently. “Do you want to stop?”

Daniel shook his head. “It’s just, scary. You know.”

“I know,” Adam said warmly. “You’re so vulnerable like this, you poor thing. I could do anything to you.”

Daniel flushed. He’d agreed to this, and they’d talked it out over and over, but that didn’t mean he was prepared for the reality. The reality of Adam’s honeyed voice between his legs, all his focus and consideration pressing down on Daniel. And he couldn’t even get away from it.

When they’d first started having sex, Daniel had insisted on being on top. But it didn’t help, not really. It wasn’t about being on top, it was about being able to trust Adam to not screw him over. And Daniel _did_ trust Adam, God help him. He trusted Adam with everything, and he hated himself for being so easy. For craving Adam like he did even after what Adam had done to him.

So. Trust exercises, and couple’s counselling, and no sex. Not that either of them were very good at keeping their hands to themselves, so more often than not cuddling devolved into Daniel grinding desperately against Adam’s thigh while Adam sucked painfully deep bruises into his throat (thank God for makeup, or Daniel would never be able to face his parishioners) but it was always with all their clothes on. Adam developed somewhat of a complex about getting off in the same room as Daniel—he wanked in the bathroom afterwards, and detailed his fantasies in Daniel’s ear to lull him asleep.

Unconventional, perhaps, but it worked for them.

And they’d gotten better— _Daniel_ had gotten better. Enough that this was something he could contemplate doing in real life without freaking out. He had admitted to Adam that this was something he’d wanted for as long as he could remember, and it was true. Something about being a girl felt so much kinder and safer than Daniel’s reality. But Adam still had to coax him into it. Tell him over and over that he was allowed to want this, that it wasn’t a sin and it wasn’t a crime.

Daniel still didn’t believe him, but that was fine. “Adam,” he said scratchily.

Adam blinked at him. “Yes, love?”

“Do something. Please.”

“What do you need?”

Daniel paused, thought about it. What _did_ he need? He needed to be touched. And he wanted Adam to _talk_ to him. He conveyed this to Adam, haltingly.

His eyes slipped shut when Adam touched him again, a light hand on the inside of his thigh. “I want you to look at me,” he said, and Daniel opened his eyes at once. “But I get that it’s hard for you sometimes, so just do your best, alright?”

“Okay,” Daniel said. “Thank you, sir.”

“Sir now, is it?”

Daniel blushed. “I—”

“You can call me anything you want,” Adam said encouragingly.

“Sir,” Daniel whispered. He felt hot and shaken inside. “Sir, please.”

Adam smiled down at him. “Good girl. Would you like me to eat you out now?”

Daniel moaned, spreading his legs wider. He was entirely consumed by how _badly_ he wanted this; even though he’d been hard for so long, he’d been too anxious and embarrassed to even think about getting off. But now Adam _wanted_ him to get off, and Daniel couldn’t think of anything else, anything he wanted more.

Adam didn’t even bother taking off the skirt, just pushed it up further so he could pull down Daniel’s soft grey underwear (they were working up to the lingerie). Daniel’s cock bobbed up, hard and hurting. Adam licked his lips, looking strangely intense, like he was focused completely on this one task; it made Daniel feel good inside. Being at the receiving end of Adam’s concentration was heady—he would would probably never get used to it.

It was better like this, anyway.

Daniel moaned again when Adam’s mouth closed over the head of his cock, louder this time. Didn’t worry about the neighbors for once—Adam was gripping Daniel’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises, and that was more important than anything except the wet heat of Adam’s mouth, and the sensation of his long hair brushing against the overheated skin of his thighs, and the way Adam flicked his tongue—

“Sir, please!”

Adam ignored him, taking Daniel’s cock deeper. Daniel twisted and whimpered, crying out again when Adam actually fucking swallowed down on him. It was almost too much to take, trying to keep his focus on Adam and trying not to come when he was so close, when it felt like he had been on the edge of this for hours, or months. Trying to stay aware was too hard, so he gave up. Gave himself over to Adam’s attention and stopped trying to hold onto himself. Adam would—Adam would take care of him.

It didn’t take long for Adam to notice that Daniel had checked out completely. “Hey,” he said roughly, and Daniel jerked. “Remember what I said about wanting you to look at me?” He waited for Daniel’s nod before going on. “You’re not really doing that right now, and if you can’t look at me then I’m not going to let you come.”

Daniel made a sound. That was—cruel, even for the way Adam’s tastes ran. It sounded especially cruel right now, when Daniel could barely keep his eyes open. But the look in Adam’s eyes told him well enough that he wouldn’t be able to make Adam budge by begging him. “I can’t,” he tried. “It’s _hard_ , and you said. You said if it’s hard I didn’t have to—”

“I said I wanted you to try,” Adam said. “You’re not _trying_ , Daniel. You can do better.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Daniel sobbed. “I can’t, I’m sorry. I can’t do it. Please.”

“Will you try?” Adam said gently. “Just one last time, can you try? Because _I_ want you to?”

Daniel couldn’t have said no to that even if he had any willpower left, and he didn’t. He just nodded. Everything felt distant and unimportant—the walls of the room could have been another continent, and even his own body and its needs couldn’t hold his attention. All that mattered was doing what Adam wanted him to do, and Adam wanted him to _look_.

So Daniel looked on, obediently, as Adam sank back down on his cock. It felt so good, even if he couldn’t locate the pleasure. Adam was a source of warmth, and his mouth felt absolutely wonderful around Daniel’s cock, perhaps he could just. Let Adam do his thing. It would be so easy, but no. He had to try, Adam had said.

“I’m trying,” Daniel said. “Sir, I’m trying. Please.”

Adam hummed. Snaked up a hand to curl around the base of Daniel’s cock, pulling off almost the entire way. “Do you want to come right now?”

Daniel nodded desperately. He wanted nothing more, couldn’t fathom waiting.

“Whenever you like,” Adam promised, and leaned back down. He’d barely sucked Daniel down again before he came, too surprised by his own body to warn Adam about it. Adam swallowed without hesitating. When he looked back at Daniel, licking his lips, his mouth was pink and swollen. Daniel didn’t have to be told to stare this time; he was too transfixed to tear his eyes away. Adam cocked his head at Daniel. “You okay?”

Daniel made a low noise; speaking was beyond him. He wanted to reach for Adam but couldn’t, wanted to be held but didn’t have the words to say it. Thankfully, Adam seemed to get it, sweeping his hands gently over Daniel’s trembling thighs. “I’m going to untie you now,” he said. Daniel nodded, a grey calm settling over him.

It only took Adam a few seconds to free Daniel’s hands, and from there to gather him up carefully until Daniel was curled into Adam’s body. The constant shift of soft cloth against his skin was giving him goosebumps, but he was too tired to contemplate changing into something warmer, especially not when he had Adam right next to him.

“I need to get you something to eat,” Adam said bemusedly. “And I need to get off.”

“Do it here,” Daniel mumbled. “I’ll help.”

“You can barely talk, sweetheart.”

Daniel hummed, sliding bonelessly off the bed. He had to nudge Adam’s legs apart with his shoulders in order to take his place, until he was facing the gratifying tent in Adam’s pants. He didn’t really trust himself to blow Adam properly without mishaps, but perhaps he could just. Lean forward, nuzzle his face into Adam’s cock through his sweatpants. It was strangely nice, feeling the weight and hardness of Adam’s cock against his face. He wanted to keep doing it forever, wanted to press his mouth into the cloth and gulp in the smell and taste until he’d lost as much of himself as he could.

He whined when Adam yanked him back by the hair, taking out his cock hurriedly. “You’re such a slut,” Adam snarled down at him; Daniel could only flush and nod, staring hungrily at Adam’s hard cock.

“Can I,” he begged. “I want it.” He felt obscurely ashamed of how recklessly desperate he was being, but it was only sharpening the pleasure.

“Shh,” Adam murmured. He held his hand out to Daniel. “Lick.” Daniel couldn’t obey fast enough. He felt dizzy and out of it, unable to predict what was coming.

Watching Adam jerk off was wonderful, but he wanted so badly to have Adam’s dick in his mouth, and he couldn’t help feeling like he’d fucked up somewhere if Adam wasn’t letting him have that. But he wanted to be good anyway, needed it like air. Wanted to take what Adam was giving him and deserve it.

Adam yanked him forward by the hair when his hand began to lose rhythm on his dick. Daniel whined and licked his lips, tilting his face up eagerly without quite knowing what for. “Close your eyes,” Adam ordered, which was why the only warnings Daniel had before he felt come land hotly on his face was the hitch in Adam’s breath, the way the hand in Daniel’s hair tightened to the point of pain.

“Thank you,” Daniel mumbled, licking come off his lips. “Adam—”

“God, you’re good,” Adam said softly. He was already leaning down when Daniel cracked his eyes open, kissing Daniel with single-minded intensity. He swiped a thumb over Daniel’s cheek. “Filthy girl. So good for me. Come up here so I can clean you up, hmm?”

There was an odd rituality to the aftermath, when all Daniel had to was lie there while Adam cleaned him up wherever he needed to be cleaned, and petted him, and held a glass of water to his mouth so he could gulp gratefully. Daniel loved it, and felt obscurely ashamed of loving it; it wasn’t _right_ to want to be taken care of like a child. But Adam had never asked for his opinion on this part of the proceedings, and hopefully he never would, so that Daniel could keep enjoying this and not have to feel quite as guilty as he would if he had actually asked for this.

That was probably a sign of how messed up Daniel was, but he was too sleepy to figure it out.

He tugged on Adam’s shirt when he came back again, making pleading noises until Adam rolled his eyes with his entire body and crawled into bed next to Daniel. He fit perfectly around Daniel, and he was exactly the right temperature even under the blankets, and he smelled like soap and Adam and safety. And Daniel loved him so, so much.

“Love you too,” Adam mumbled against the top of Daniel’s head. “Sleep, baby.”

Daniel nodded, and fell asleep before he could reply.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhi have so many. insecurities about this fic. we're not going to go through them but rest assured that they exist. let me know id I didn't tag anything. umm.  
> right.  
> main: intimatopia | fandom: girldazai


End file.
